We All Fall Down
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: The door to the cage was opened by Sam so that he could jump in and stop the apocalypse. The problem is, is that the door isn't shutting. The hole is growing, and sucking the real world into it. Samifer and possible Destiel. Full summary inside. Rating may be raised later.
1. Chapter 1

Title: We All Fall Down

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing for this Chapter:

Chapter 1

**Summary: The door to the cage was opened by Sam so that he could jump in and stop the apocalypse. The problem is, is that the door isn't shutting. The hole is growing, and sucking the real world into it. Dean and Cas went to see if they could find a way to stop it, and got sucked in too. Turns out, destiny cannot be avoided. The apocalypse will happen, and nobody's getting out of the line of fire. Will contain Samifer, and possible Destiel.**

**This is set right after Swan Song a month later, assuming that Sam never got out, and Dean never went back to Lisa and Ben. I'm not sure what the long-term thing of the story will be (example: romance/hurt/comfort, or humor/angst so I'm putting it as everything until I come up with something).**

**Each chapter will vary in length from short, to long, to too long (lol?). This chapter is short.**

.X.O.X.O.X.

"It's been a month." Castiel said. Dean sighed. He didn't want to talk about this, but since Cas was his only non-family friend left, he couldn't push him away.

"I know." The hunter replied.

"If you aren't aware, this still involves us. I want you to see this." The angel turned on Bobby's TV to the news.

_"…Nobody knows how to shut the mysterious hole, or where it came from." _The news reporter said. Dean's head snapped up to look at the screen. He saw that the hole was a lot larger than the last time they saw it. _"All we knows is that it's sucking in everything like a black hole. There are missing buildings, people, animals, and plants, already. We are in danger of being pulled in as well giving you this live coverage, but we needed to give people reason to evacuate any nearby cities as soon as possible—" _Castiel turned the television off.

"Something needs to be done." The angel said.

"Like what?"

"We need to go to it and try to take the key from the ground."

"You mean, the four horsemen's rings? Isn't this risky?"

"Very. I'm going to try and get it tonight when the reporters are gone."

"No, Cas! You could be sucked in, too!"

"I might be able to save the humans from all being sucked into Lucifer's cage. What happens to me doesn't matter."

"Don't say that! I'm losing everyone, and you're cool with me losing you too?!"

"…" Castiel adverted the hunter's upset green eyes. And then, Dean punched him, even though he knew it would only hurt himself. The Winchester held his broken knuckles, groaning in pain, and holding back tears (not from the broken bones, but from the heartache). He's good at holding back tears, so none of them spilled out. Castiel touched his hand, healing it instantly. "If it would help you… no, I shouldn't suggest this…"

"Suggest what?" the angel sighed, and then continued.

"If it made you feel better, if I get sucked in, would you like to come with me? I guarantee that you won't like what you'll see, and you'll wish yourself dead, but will never be able to die no matter how much torture you go through. That's what Sam's experiencing right now. The odds of my getting out before getting sucked in are .01%. If you come with me, the only thing it would do is make you suffer with the rest of us—"

"What, stay up here while my best friend and baby brother get tortured by two douchebag archangels with a vengeance? Do you think I'm some sort of pussy? A pansy? A wimp? How 'bout a coward who puts himself first? Do I seem like that to you? I thought you knew me better! I'm coming with you. Let me get my things."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: We All Fall Down

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing for this Chapter:

Chapter 2

**Hope you're liking it so far! At the moment, I'm going for funny, but I have this under general/general because I don't know where this will go until I reach that point.**

.X.O.X.O.X.

"We're all idiots." Castiel said irritably.

"How the hell did Bobby convince us he was coming again?" Dean asked, looking at the oldest-looking man.

"How the hell should _I_ know? Like I'd like you two idjits go alone? This is Sam we're talking about!" Bobby said.

"I consider it the _world_ we're talking about." The angel said.

"More like, where the hell _are_ we?" Dean asked. All three men went silent.

"Yeah… that's a good question, actually…" Bobby said.

"I have a temporary lapse in my memory, and this never happens unless I pass out after a fight with angels. I have a theory, and it worriers me." Castiel said, seriously as always.

"Okay, what's the theory?" Dean asked.

"I think we may have gotten sucked in, but I can't be sure of that just yet."

"Well, why the hell _not_?" Bobby asked.

"It's very complex…"

"Cas, this looks like Earth. It just looks like a place we don't recognize, is all." Dean said.

"That's just it: if we were on Earth, I could pinpoint our exact location in seconds or less. I _truly_ believe we got sucked in—"

"Shouldn't it look like a cage though? This place looks peaceful and—" Dean stopped talking when he heard an explosion, and saw a panting person running in his direction. He could barely make him out, but he was pretty sure of who it was. "Sammy?!"

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Cliffhangers are a bitch, aren't they? :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Title: We All Fall Down

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing for this Chapter:

Chapter 3

They all passed out, and were in a house somewhere. They could feel the warmth of a fire, and hear it crackling in the fireplace. As Dean came to, he could hear two familiar voices talking.

"Dammit, Luci, that wasn't fun!" it sounded like Sam.

"He's getting better, Sammy. He's going all-out, and he's slowly getting supporters. He must be going all, 'Jesus loves you' on their asses."

"Don't start talking crap about Jesus."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Believer. I'm just sayin' that Mike is the epitome of evil, and he's using Jesus' name. While I'm not happy that Dad favors Jesus over me now, I know that Jesus would smite my brother if he saw how he was using his and Dad's names."

"Wow… didn't expect _that_."

"You learn something new every day."

Dean's vision slowly started coming into focus. He was able to make out the figures that were talking in the room.

"Can't believe Castiel's alive, though."

"I'm glad he is! You should apologize to him."

"For what, Sam?"

"For exploding him, maybe?" Sam said sarcastically.

"He threw holy fire at my big brother! Nobody dicks with Michael but me."

"And me."

"Yes, and you, but that's not the point."

"Come on, Luci. In year five, you finally admitted that you were glad that we had the chance to make our own world together down here rather than have the apocalypse on Earth where we could never get to know one another personally."

"I know that, but man… Mike's getting really awful. And Dad chose _that_ over _me_? His plan's have never been wrong, but the things he chooses to have happen are beyond me…"

Dean could plainly see them now.

'Right…' Dean thought. 'One Earth month is ten Hell years. It's been a long time for Sammy.'

"So, if the world above is being sucked into the cage, why can't we just fly out of here again?" the brunette asked.

"We've searched every nook and cranny of the cage—I think?—and he _still _can't find our way out." The blonde answered.

"It's growing… the cage is."

"Yeah. It is. I knew this place by heart. I knew where everything was, and now it's a huge mess, full of humans, and my vessel's here with me, and my big brother wants my head on a pike…" listening to Lucifer talk, Dean held back the urge to sarcastically say, 'Good times.'

"Still, my brother, Bobby, and Cas were dumb enough to get sucked in."

"Ugh… this won't be fun. All they're gonna do is judge, judge, judge away…"

"You don't know that." Sam said. The archangel gave him a look, and Dean's little brother sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Ad they're gonna be confused as Hell when they come to."

"No offense, but I don't trust Dean. If you mirror me, he mirrors Michael. That worries me."

"Don't worry, Luci. I'll keep a sharp eye on him."

"You can't. Not all the time. When we're mid battle, how're we supposed to—" Lucifer stopped talking when he and Sam heard Bobby groan and sit up. Soon after, Castiel acted similarly. Sam walked over to him.

"Dean, I'm guessing you're awake, too, so stop laying there pretending you're not." The taller boy said. Dean opened his eyes and looked up at the younger boy. He couldn't help but smile. While he was concerned about their current situation, he was glad to see that Sam was in one piece after all.

"Bitch." Sam smiled back at him. Before helping him up, Sam replied,

"Jerk."

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Yeah! Updates, motherfucker! WOO! Okay, so how'd you like it? I enjoyed writing this chapter. It turned out well. Don't worry, I'll explain chapter 2 soon enough. Sam's running and then they're passed out? It'll all be explained. Don't you fret.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: We All Fall Down

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing:

Chapter 4

Dean was okay until he remembered that Lucifer was in the room with all of them, standing there nonchalantly. He would have flinched when he saw him if it weren't for the fact that he had overheard him and Sam's conversation.

"Okay…" he slowly turned his gaze back to Sam and said, "Give us the short version of what's going on."

"The hole won't shut."

"We know that part. I want you to explain why we passed out again."

"You got caught in the crossfire. We barely got you guys out of there in time."

"Crossfire?"

"You don't remember? Come on, Dean. _Think_."

And when Dean thought about it very hard, he _did_ remember.

_Sam was running towards them, away from an explosion._

_"Sammy?!" Dean said, so surprised to see that he was okay. Then, behind him, he saw Lucifer chasing after. He misunderstood the situation, and thought Sam was running from them devil._

_"Sam, wait up!" Lucifer called._

_"Get away from him you creep!" Dean yelled. Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dean, Castiel, and Bobby._

_"Oh wow, you've __**got**__ to be kidding me," he said, displeased with their guests. They all heard more explosions in the distance. "This isn't the place to question it. Sam, come on!" Lucifer said._

_"Right!" Sam ran back to him and they grabbed each other's hands as if they were going in for a handshake, and then Lucifer's old vessel passed out, leaving just him and Sam together in one body after a massive burst of light. Dean didn't know what had happened, though. All he knew is that 'Sam' was running back towards the explosions, and then when he got hit all of a sudden, 'Sam' cursed and ran back to him, picking him up. Dean was half conscious. He heard Sam speak as if he were talking to himself saying, "I know, Sammy, I know." And then they were transported back here._

"An explosion hit us before he could move in time," Dean said.

"The fight was cut kind of short 'cause we had to take you all back here. We left for a while to continue the fight and lead Michael away from here, but it's only so long before he realizes that you're all with us." Sam said.

"To sum it all up," Lucifer said, holding out a wine glass with some sort of liquid in it for Sam. Sam took it. "This is the apocalypse. And you're all in it."

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I updated this old story for y'all! :D Hooray! And it was pretty cool, wasn't it? ;) I'm not saying reviews will make me update faster but they'd make me think about doing so. I'm working on other projects, and I'm trying to get out of my writing slump, and I started working on an anime with my friends. If you want to see anything about the anime, contact me on deviantART. I'm Samiferismyotp.**


End file.
